The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to composite wall on an information handling system chassis that includes a wireless transmission window.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
There is a desire for IHSs, and particularly portable IHSs such as laptop or notebook IHSs, tablet IHSs, and/or other portable IHSs known in the art, to be provided with lower and lower profiles and weights. This is realized by reducing the size and weight of IHS components and the IHS chassis, while maintaining or increasing the performance of the IHS components and the strength of the IHS chassis. One option for providing such IHS chassis is to use high strength, low weight fiber materials such as carbon fiber materials for the IHS chassis. However, the use of carbon fiber materials for an IHS chassis is subject to problems with regard to the transmission of wireless signals. For example, portable IHSs typically include an antenna positioned adjacent the display device for transmitting Radio Frequency (RF) signals, and an IHS display cover typically houses both the display device and the antenna. The use of carbon fiber materials as the IHS display cover introduces RF coupling issues with the transmission of RF signals from the antenna, and the solution to this issue is to provide the IHS display cover as an injected molded plastic part that does not interfere with the RF signals from the antenna. However, such injected molded plastic IHS covers are heavier, lower strength, and less marketable than the same size carbon fiber IHS cover would be.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved IHS cover.